Phantom of the Ballet
by SoSaysL
Summary: A mysterious phantom haunts the beautiful young dancer, who can scarcely escape the shadows in her mind. Ever wondered what the Phantom of the Opera would be like in the world of ballet? Read on and find out!
1. Prologue: The Phantom

**Prologue: The Phantom**

Once, a ballet dancer boasted to her friends that she saw his shadow flitting above her.

Of course, it was impossible to imagine…everyone knew that he moved with the speed of a graceful panther. He had become something of a legend over the years, almost a ghost. He existed in the thoughts and fears of the dancers, that lyrical boundary between dream and nightmare.

And how did they know he existed?

Those letters. Written in passionate, powerful script, they were the one connection between the man of mystery and those who felt they belonged to the real world. It was his theater, and he had complete power over them. The directors of the ballet company dared not decide against his looming wrath.

The precision of his directions showed he was a ballet master himself, knowledgeable of each and every detailed term to describe the subtle nuances of ballet.

He would give instructions on how to choreograph each production, the specific steps to be performed and the delicate positioning of each dancer. There was one thing he allowed the directors to decide; the casting of the dancers in their roles was a matter on which he was mysteriously silent.

His carefully written instructions never failed to bring raving reviews and full houses each night. They had become the most prestigious dancing company in the country, perhaps even in the world.

The air of mystery that pervaded each performance was unmistakable; that secretive, shadowy ghost also became their wise protector.

Being a dancer at the company was a highly coveted position shrouded with respect and mystery. Each one of the dancers possessed a mixture of luck, talent, and dedication in order to become part of that selective group.

The ghost, however, watched over each of their backs like a silent guardian; he was everywhere precisely because no one knew where he was.

Who would have known so much was to change with the arrival of a young dancer?

**[A/N] Trying to decide if I should continue this one or not. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beautiful Dancer

**[A/N] **Chapters will be fairly short for now as I plan out the plot. Ideas or suggestions? I'd be more than happy to hear them. For now, enjoy this :)

**Chapter 1: The Beautiful Dancer**

"Look! It's the new girl!"

The newcomer in question stood nervously behind the curtains, at quite a distance from everyone else. Her long thick hair was pinned in a muted crimson bun, and her delicate profile would have made for a fine artist's painting. She anxiously wrung her small hands as her wide, searching blue eyes scanned the ballet studio.

"She looks like she's nice." The purple-haired ballerina observed.

"Just wait until she trips, falls, and has egg-shaped purple bruises on her face for months!" The blonde exclaimed. "Then she'll be really unhappy, and she'll be mean too."

"Lillie! Be nice!" Her friend whispered.

"Oh! Look! Rue's coming!" Lillie whispered back with joy. "I just _know_ she'll put the new girl in her place!"

Indeed, a regal ballerina clad in a dark red leotard was stalking towards the newcomer. Every aspect of Rue was striking, from her curling dark hair to her sultry, long-lashed eyes. She didn't hesitate to approach with confidence.

"What are you doing here?" Rue demanded harshly.

"I…I…my name is Ahiru. My name is Ahiru? I mean, what's your name?"

"Listen, _Ahiru_. I am Rue, the star of this show. You are _nothing_. Do you hear me? _Nothing._ So don't even think of trying to take my place."

"But…but why would I want to do that?"

"That's what they all say. But you'd better not even dream of it. Got it?"

Ahiru nodded in confusion, blinking as if to see more clearly. "I…of course not, Miss Rue."

Rue glided away, an almost visible trail of menace surrounding her. Ahiru sighed, adjusting her bun daintily to pin away stray hairs at the nape of her neck.

"We've got to go befriend her!" Pique said to Lillie. "She won't have any friends!"

"But that'll make it even more fun to watch her suffer as she fails in life terribly!" Lillie returned. "Of course I won't be her friend!"

"If we're her friends, then that means we can be closer to her as the misfortunes happen and know _what's _happening and _if _it happens." Pique replied.

"Hm…point taken." Lillie said. "Of course, we'll have to scare her with stories about the Phantom!"

"Not until later…" Pique answered, biting her lip. "I don't know if she's ready for that yet."

The two girls hurried towards Ahiru, who turned her surprised blue gaze on them. "Hello? I'm not trying to take anyone's place. I'm really sorry if…wait, do you two think I want to take your place? I'm sorry if I…I mean, I don't want to confuse anybody, but I'm so confused…"

"It's all right." Pique smiled. "I promise. That was the prima ballerina of the entire company, and if you ask me she's a little egocentric. Don't mind her. Welcome to the Company!"

"Have you heard about the Phantom?" Lillie asked excitedly, despite repeated nudges from Pique and a stomp on her foot.

The newcomer looked both unsure and a little scared. "I've heard about him. But nobody actually sees him, right? We don't know if he actually exists."

"Raetsel says she saw him once." Lillie whispered confidentially into Ahiru's ear. "And we _know_ he exists. He sends letters to Drosselmeyer, and the ballets are just how he wants them."

"He doesn't actually kill people, right?" Ahiru asked tremulously. "Because I want to stay here, and I…I really need the money."

"He doesn't." Pique assured her.

"Except for three years ago, he killed a stagehand, and a year back when there was a dancer who went missing because…" Lillie began.

"That's a story for another time." Pique interjected.

Pique paused, considering Ahiru questioningly although unsure whether to ask. "Ahiru, why do you need…"

"It's all right. After my mother died, my father and I would travel around, and he was a performing musician. Sometimes, he'd teach me how to dance while he played music. He told me we would enter together into this theater one day; he as a musician and I as a dancer. But he died…a week ago. " Ahiru's eyes suddenly glistened with tears. "And I came here, jobless and penniless. I had to make a living. The Company took me in, luckily enough, after I auditioned for a role in the corps de ballet."

"Hey. It's all right." Pique said concernedly, enveloping the distressed young dancer in a well-meaning hug while shooting looks at Lillie to be quiet. Luckily, Lillie was sensitive enough to refrain from a misplaced comment about how relatives tended to die at dates close to each other.

"You must be really good." Lillie said, for once abandoning her perky sarcasm. "The Company doesn't take just anybody."

Pique and Lillie quickly set about making the newcomer feel at home right after the company warm-up had ended. The three dancers took a tour around the ballet stage, as Pique and Lillie pointed out things to be avoided or taken into note.

"_That_ is Rue's favorite spot to sit down. Don't ever go there." Pique cautioned, pointing at a decorative purple stool backstage.

"Remember, if you can see the audience, they can see you. You have to stand right behind the curtain when waiting to go onto the stage. Don't _ever_ get curious and peek." Lillie advised.

"And also, these are the stairs to the dressing rooms. You have to walk _very_ quietly, because if you're going fast in pointe shoes down the stairs it can make a racket." Pique informed Ahiru.

"Those are the pathways above the stage. The stagehands walk across to adjust lighting and such." Lillie gestured upwards, where Ahiru could make out at least two black landings across the stage.

Ahiru shivered slightly, long fingers wrapped around her upper arms, as a chill crept down her spine. She couldn't shake that foreboding feeling that had descended on her since she had first arrived at the Company…

"So where are you staying?" Lillie asked.

"Since all the dancers have their apartments and houses, and I don't have…well, anything in this city… they told me I could actually sleep in the theater itself. Just for a little while." Ahiru admitted. "It's kind of unnerving…sometimes the shadows get to me…but anyway, there's a room behind the stage where Drosselmeyer told me I could stay. It's fairly large, and there's even a couch to sleep on that's not too uncomfortable. Lots of people are always here during the day, but during the night, sometimes…"

Pique looked worried. "Lillie and I share an apartment. Do you want to stay with us?"

Ahiru quickly shook her head, thinking that she could never pay for it. She needed to be grateful for what she had already. "I have a key, and I lock my room each night, just in case. Don't worry about me. I'll be all right."

"Okay." Pique said, clearly unconvinced.

"I'll be all right." Ahiru repeated, not knowing that it was the biggest lie in the history of lies. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 2: The Angel of Dance

**[a/n]** the Phantom will make an appearance soon, I promise! Also, you may recognize Madame Giry as someone else entirely... hope you got a laugh out of it!

**Chapter 2: The Angel of Dance**

"We're doing a production of the Nutcracker." Lillie told Ahiru. "We've just started."

"Really? Who's Clara?" Ahiru asked quietly.

"Of course, it's Rue. Who else would be Clara?" Pique asked bitterly.

"Shh!" Lillie giggled. "She'll storm over and get mad at you! And you'd get into trouble!"

Indeed, Rue turned around and wasted no time in sending a scorching gaze in the direction of the three girls.

"Who's that guy next to her?" Ahiru asked.

"Oh, that's Mytho, our Nutcracker. Only the first in everything, just like Rue's the prima ballerina." Pique said confidentially.

Mytho caught Ahiru's eye and smiled with warm amber eyes. Surprised, Ahiru waved crazily until Pique shook her head and held Ahiru's wrist in place.

"Quit, Ahiru! He's going to think you're an idiot!" Pique whispered.

"Too late! He already thinks she's an idiot, and a dumb one at that!" Lillie sang.

"Miss Arima?" A questioning voice sounded behind her. Ahiru turned around to see a serious young man adjusting his spectacles. "Greetings. My name is Autor, and I am the Casting Director. We have just begun rehearsing this year's production of the Nutcracker. I am here to inform you that you will be dancing with the corps de ballet in the Waltz of the Snowflakes and in the Waltz of the Flowers. Our ballet mistress will instruct you in the steps you have missed thus far; you are only a couple days behind. We are pleased to have you in the Company."

Ahiru curtsied; it was the only thing she could think of to do. "Oh, yes! I'm very excited."

"Very well then." With a curt nod, Autor stepped away briskly.

"He seems rather brusque." Ahiru muttered.

"Autor's actually very nice. You'd like him." Pique answered.

"Until he breaks her heart and she proceeds to eat large amounts of ice cream!" Lillie laughed joyously at the thought as both Pique and Ahiru proceeded to give her looks of confusion.

"Oh, look, it's my mom. You'd better go introduce yourself." Lillie announced.

"The ballet mistress, Madame Giry." Pique explained.

"All right." Ahiru hesitantly walked over to the ballet mistress. "Hello, Madame Giry." Ahiru said shyly, as the older woman glanced over her appraisingly. "I'm the new dancer, and I'm supposed to…"

"I know. You're supposed to be part of the corps de ballet. But have you ever given any real thought to MARRIAGE and your future? Why on earth are you blushing? Do you suffer from a MARRIAGE-phobia? We can cure that right away. But first, let's talk about MARRIAGE some more. MARRIAGE is a very important part of your life, and it's only natural that…"

With a frightened squeak, Ahiru rushed away.

"WAIT!" Madame Giry called back. "I didn't get to the important part yet!"

It took a lot of coaxing on Lillie's part to get Ahiru to come back and talk to Madame Giry once more.

"Mom, you're scaring her!" Lillie squealed. "Just wait a bit before you start on all the marriage business, all right?"

"I'll save it for later." Madame Giry said, clearly disappointed. "Now, just so I can know where to place you in the corps, I'll have you perform a simple combination."

The combination of dance steps she gave Ahiru was not particularly difficult to memorize. However, it did require finesse to complete correctly. Ahiru ran to the far right of the stage, where she settled into standard attitude à terre, right foot crossed over in back. Taking a deep breath, she launched herself into a saut de chat, leg unfolding into straight position as she leaped like a bird about to fly, before landing lightly on the tips of her pointe shoes. Another leap, this time a grand jete."

"I suppose you'll do." Madame Giry said critically, after Ahiru had finished, her arms held up high. "Better than I thought. Keep working on that turnout. From the top of Act 1, everybody!"

Ahiru scurried back to Lillie and Pique, who were quick to tell her that she had great talent. "Thanks, guys!" Ahiru whispered back. "I just hope no one finds out I've never partnered before."

"You mean for a pas de deux? Don't worry, it's not that hard." Pique said comfortingly.

"I never learned, but I won't have to, not now anyway, since I'm in the corps de ballet. Being lifted and whirled around doesn't look like that much fun, either." Ahiru added.

"Yeah." Lillie said, with an affected air. "I was dropped once."

Ahiru looked horrified. "On the ground?"

"You were the one who accidently kicked him in the nose and then he dropped you. It wasn't really his fault." Pique said accusingly.

"Of course you'd say that. But I knew Femio meant to do it." Lillie huffed, crossing her arms.

"He looked so sorry afterwards! And he wouldn't stop apologizing and offering to buy you all the roses in the world." Pique recounted. "Of course he didn't mean to drop you on the ground. All the guys moved like ninjas to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Mm." Lillie said, slightly mollified. "I suppose. But now I've got to go." Lillie said, turning around. "I'm a party doll in Act 1, and speak of the devil, I have to go dance with Femio now. See you guys later!" Ahiru and Pique waved at her as she scurried to Stage Right to assume a doll-like position as she was carried onto the stage like a doll next to Femio.

"More doll-like!" Madame Giry called. "I want to see tiny, tiny steps, Lillie!"

Lillie's smile was perfectly plastered like plastic across her face. She made tiny bourees en pointe towards Femio, who knelt to take her hands as she leaned forward, allowing her back leg to rise into arabesque position.

"Does he curl his hair?" Ahiru whispered, nodding at Femio's perfectly shaped hair.

"Lillie refuses to believe it. I, however, say that it's a definite possibility." Pique replied.

"Hm."

For a moment the two were silent as the music stopped.

"Again, from the doll dance. Femio, you are a Harlequin _Doll_. Not a person. Smile just like Lillie, and don't sigh so dramatically." Femio tossed his head back, allowing his curls to settle over his cheekbones with a staged air.

Obligingly, Lillie ran back to her starting pointe and Femio stood, ready to begin once more.

"I think I'll like it here." Ahiru said quietly to Pique, who looked gratified that her assurances had succeeded in changing Ahiru's opinion.

"Of course!" Pique replied. "You will."

* * *

Ahiru's eyes snapped open as she clutched her flimsy blanket close to her chin. Nothing but pitch darkness surrounded her, so she had no way to tell what hour of the night it was. She supposed she should be grateful for the small skylight far above, which allowed for a small sliver of moonlight to come down onto her couch.

Beyond her smattering of moonlight on her couch she was able to see after her eyes had adjusted, however, Ahiru could not see a thing. She dared not move, petrified in place.

Ahiru knew that the door was locked, so she had nothing to fear. The skylight was much too small for even Ahiru to squeeze through.

These irrational stirrings in her heart, the chills down her spine, or the quaking of her shoulders…none could be quieted. Ahiru could hear the thump of her heartbeats reverberate in her chest as she remained unable to stir, trying to calm her own mind into sleep.

At the same time, she couldn't help listening intensely to the mysterious sounds of the night, unconsciously picking out anything out of the ordinary.

Did she hear the slight susurrus of fabric rustling?… and instantly she was thrust into a further state of unease.

It was probably just the wind outside, sweeping against the trees. Ahiru closed her eyes and thought of the only thing that could give her solace.

Father had spoken of an angel. The Angel of Dance, who was a gentle and benevolent entity who looked down upon those struggling to find their way and led them in the right direction.

"For each moment is a movement, and life is but a dance." Ahiru whispered aloud to the night, recalling her father's words.

Perhaps the spirit of the Angel of Dance was watching over her even now. Perhaps he had guided her here. She _was_ incredibly lucky, after all, to have a place in the Company.

It took a while for Ahiru to relax enough to drift off the sleep, but eventually she did, with a small smile on her lips and the Angel of Dance in her dreams.

**[a/n] **what if the Phantom's actually...Drosselmeyer? (creepiest phantom ever)


	4. Chapter 3: Ascent to Stardom

**[a/n]** Finally, here is an update! Don't worry, Drosselmeyer isn't the Phantom.  
Soon, strange things will begin happening...and who knows? Perhaps the Phantom is behind them...

**Chapter 3: Ascent to Stardom**

"You want me to pretend that I am being attacked by _rats_?" Rue asked.

"It's part of the play," Madame Giry answered uncertainly. "The rats come out and run in a circle around Clara."

"When's the Kingdom of Sweets?" Rue demanded.

"Uh, that's later." Mytho said from behind Rue. "After the rats."

"I will not do something so _undignified_. I will especially not be chased by filthy vermin."

"They're dancers pretending to be rats, Rue."

"I know that! You take me for an idiot. I will not tolerate this. I refuse." Rue said icily. "I _will not_."

"Don't be unreasonable, Rue." Mytho said pleadingly. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"If she wants to be an idiot, let her be one." A dark-haired stagehand said from the back, turning away before Ahiru could see his face.

"Who's he?" Ahiru asked, not having noticed him before.

"Oh, that's Fakir." Pique told Ahiru. "Don't pay attention to him, he's—"

"What's that? Is Ahiru asking about Fakir?" Lillie said gleefully, rubbing her hands together. "It's only a matter of time before she falls head over heels in _love_ and then discovers _they can never be_ because he obnoxiously insults her, over and over, until—"

"But seriously, he's kind of mean." Pique told Ahiru confidentially. "Doesn't like talking, anyway."

"We'll discuss this later!" Lillie whispered loudly. "For now, let's watch the unfolding drama!" The three turned to see Rue with hands on her hips, Mytho and Autor looking exasperated, and Madame Giry seeming mildly amused.

"I shall not do it. I won't dance in this production. You all can find yourself another star." Rue returned. The smirk on her face told the entire cast that she knew full well that nobody could replace her.

"Miss Rue, we need you." Autor said disbelievingly, shaking his head.

"Maybe she's thinking about MARRIAGE! Rue, we can find you a suitable partner if you don't like Mytho! " Madame Giry trumpeted, to indignant looks from the cast and a hurt expression from Mytho. Rue didn't even bother to answer.

With a triumphant smile, Rue turned on her heel and left, leaving the rest of the cast in silence.

"She just wants someone to come after her and beg for her to be a part of the show again." Pique whispered to Ahiru. "It's not the first time this has happened."

"Why did she just march off_ again_? What_ are_ we going to do?" Autor asked fretfully, glancing in the direction she had gone. "Now our prima ballerina has decided not to dance!"

"Ahiru Arima can do it," Lillie said. "It'll be so adorable for us to watch her fail!"

Ahiru nodded and tried her best to look like she knew what she was doing—or, in the very least, like she would be able to learn Rue's part in two minutes.

"The dancer from the corps de ballet?" Autor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, how are we doing?" Drosselmeyer asked as he strode towards them. "Where's Rue?"

"Ah, we might need a replacement," Autor answered apologetically. "Miss Ahiru might be suitable, perhaps."

"Please-please-please!" Lillie begged. "It'll be hilarious, I promise!"

The music began, and Ahiru danced.

An arabesque—and here, her leg stretched towards the sky as she held the Nutcracker wistfully. She was ethereal, delicate, and graceful—everything Clara should have been. No feats of strength or endurance were required here; or, in the least, Ahiru made her movements seem like the most natural thing in the world as she flew above their heads like a fairy.

She landed gently and held the Nutcracker close to her chest, rocking it tenderly like Clara would have, and finished with a graceful curtsy to Drosselmeyer.

"Hey! You didn't fall! How come?" Lillie cried, clearly disappointed.

"Hm." Drosselmeyer said. "Rue refuses to dance in this production?"

"Yes, as usual." Autor said. "We don't have time to deal with her. The production's too close to allow for that!"

"This girl can't be our permanent lead, you know." Drosselmeyer said.

"Yes, she can," Mytho said, with uncharacteristic strength. All eyes were drawn to him, and he looked down quickly.

"No, she can't." Drosselmeyer continued. "But for this production, it seems she shall do."

"Just a moment." Madame Giry said in an odd voice. "Perform a round of pirouettes across the floor for us, please."

This, Ahiru had dreaded. Turns were her weakest point, and her pirouettes lacked practice and elegance. She'd always been drawn to the impressive high-flying leaps, to the slow, languid adagios, or even to the quick allegro beats and jumps...but turns were her greatest nemesis.

Nevertheless, Ahiru prepared herself to do as Madame Giry asked. The stage lights harshly glared into her eyes, and she felt her breath still in her chest as she momentarily forgot what she was supposed to do.

_Right. Pirouettes_.

On the third pirouette, Ahiru felt her shoes slipping. She knew she shouldn't continue, not after so many years of neglecting her turns. Her fourth pirouette was hesitant, and she considered stopping entirely.

"It is all right. You may end the combination." Autor said dryly. "I understand the situation already."

Ahiru faced them, her heart pounding. _I shouldn't have expected to become a dancer in the Company. They only accepted me because they saw my other leaps, my dancing, and thought my turns were just as good as the rest. Now…will they kick me out?_

"Miss Ahiru, ah, it seems your pirouettes need work." Drosselmeyer said, somewhat accusingly.

"The part of Clara doesn't require turns. Right now, we desperately need a new star. She doesn't have to pirouette for the audience—this isn't Swan Lake with the 32 fouettes en tournant—I believe her capable of filling in for Rue for this production." Autor answered matter-of-factly.

Ahiru felt her breath loosen slightly.

"Hm." Drosselmeyer replied. "I'll consider."

Autor looked directly at Ahiru. "We will work on those turns." He said, adjusting his glasses. "I am beginning to feel quite tired of Rue's antics, and I have full confidence in your ability to succeed."

"Thank you." Ahiru whispered, and with a slight curtsy she ran off the stage.

However, she couldn't escape Lillie, who sprinted to greet her with a stream of prophecies foretelling how her sub-par pirouettes would lead to her doom.


End file.
